Confessions in a flower shop
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Kirino liked that girl for a while now, but he, Kirino Ranmaru really sucked at romance, luckily he has a best friend who can help him out! Or not XD Stupid summary! Requested by SapphireSpade! Kirino x OC! Warning: OOC! XD Enjoy!


Howdy! A request by SapphireSpade, it's Hanaraki Akara (her OC) x Kirino Ranmaru! It's a bit late... He he, sorry for that and sorry for the bad grammar!  
I don't own Inazuma Eleven! I also don't own Akara, only the plot of this One-shot! So eh.. Enjoy!

* * *

~ Kirino's POV ~

I sigh, being in love isn't that easy! Especially when you don't have any experience and the girl you like just acts normal to you, What makes you think that she just likes she you as a friend, or teammate whatever... I forgot to mention that she's really pretty! Waist-length scarlet hair and violet eyes.

Since some while I even start to blush when she talks to me, even when we make only eye contact... It's only a matter of time before Kariya will find out.

I walk to the club room, it's time for practice, and of course, Akara will be there. When I walk in, I see that only the first years have arrived yet.

"Konnichiwa Kirino-senpai!" They all greet me, including Akara. I nod back to them and then quickly change my school uniform for my soccer uniform.  
One by one, the other members arrive too.

When everyone's ready, we head to the soccer field. And of course I can only think about Akara, I should might just confess, but if she rejects me then I have to face Kariya and his "pranks".

Maybe I can ask someone for advice, but who? Kariya absolutely not. So shall I ask Shindou? He might can help me out, everyone knows he has a lot of fangirls, but I just have a feeling he likes someone...

Anyway, after practice, I should talk with him, I'm pretty sure he knows what to do...

* * *

After practice, everyone is walking back to the locker room, I run to Shindou. I see Akara giggling with Aoi, they easily befriended each other back then...

"Kirino, what's wrong?" He asks. It was a tough practice and everyone is sweating I'm panting, because of the practice and my short run.

"Shindou, I eh... Need you to ask something..." Suddenly the words don't flow easy anymore, it's almost like I'm going to confess to him. "Can I speak you later?" I ask.  
Shindou frowns. "Sure," he then said. It's silence between us for a short amount of time. "Like I said before, is something wrong Kirino, you eh.. Act weird lately,"

Damn, I know him well enough to know what he's thinking now, and it's not good...  
I need to do something. "I tell you later okay? Because eh... Kariya will might hear it," I say. But then I realized what I just said, it really is like I'm going to confess to Shindou Takuto, while I just need advice because I want to confess to someone completely else!

"Kirino, I don't know what to say, but-" Shindou starts, he looks uneasy and not sure what to say, well that's new!

"Just stop it! It's not what you think, this is one big misunderstanding, it's, it's-" I yell.  
Everyone looks at me, I already see Kariya's very famous sneaky smirk appear on his face. I really hate this day.

"Kirino look I really like you, but it's just as a friend, a really good friend! But nothing more..." Shindou says.

If this wasn't happening to me, I maybe should have laughed, but not today because I don't like Shindou!

"Shindou," I sigh, "it's not what you think I need your advice about something, please!" That last part sounded almost hysterical and I feel kinda embarrassed.

"So it you didn't wanted to confess?" Shindou asks, kinda careful. I shake my head and then we burst out into laughter, most friends would do that daily, but when we laugh like that its just really, really fun. The other members just sweatdrop.

On moments like this, I'm happy that I've such a good friend.

In a few minutes, have we changed and I wear my school uniform again. I say "bye" to the others and I walk away along with Shindou.

"Kirino," Shindou starts. I swallow, I never told Shindou that I liked Akara and now I'm going to ask him for love advice...

"Shindou, I need your help," I start, I feel a bit awkward now. "There is eh... Someone..."  
Shindou chuckles a bit.

"It's Hanaraki-san isn't?" He asks.  
I immediately turn even redder than a tomato. I nod.

"Why did you first thought I wanted to confess to you?" I ask.

"Well, you acted a bit weird so eh..." Shindou murmurs. Yup this is a weird conversation...

"Never mind, you said you needed advice," Shindou continues. I'm still red and I turn even redder (if that's even possible)

I nod, it's naturally to feel really awkward now, right?

When I (finally) look up, I see that Shindou is thinking, he has a deep frown and I think that he walks like this for a while now.

"I got it!" He says.

"Really?" I yell. Shindou nods and he tells me his plan.

* * *

~ Akara's POV ~

After practice, I had chatted a bit with Aoi and then we walked home, actually she walked to her home while I was heading for the flower shop, because I have a part time job there. Five days a week, after practice.  
It's in the centre of the town and the flower shop is really small, the owner is a really sweet old lady around the sixty.

From school, to the flower shop is twenty minutes, so I still have to walk a mile or so.  
I hope I'm not too late, because I don't want that Kaori (that's the old lady who runs the shop) to do everything on her own.

I look at my watch and see it's already later then usual, I start to run and there, at the other side of the street, I can see the flower shop.

I open the door and see Kaori helping a customer.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kaori smiles and the customer, a man with light brown hair who's I think somewhere near the twenty-five. He greets me and I smile back to him.

Wait a minute?! That's Tachimukai Yuuki! And he just buy Otonashi-Sensei's favorite flowers, does that mean?! I shake my head, not my business.

"Hello there Akara, it's really sweet you come again today, helping me," Kaori says. I smile sweetly at her.

"Why don't you take some rest Kaori-san?" I suggest. Kaori gives me a sweet smile and walks away.

I walk to the counter, now I'm standing at my usual spot.

* * *

I didn't had many customers today, only a few. I want to walk to the door and close the shop, but first I water some plants.

It's already a bit late, usually I don't get customers at this hour but today...  
The door opens and I hear the bell ring. A very familiar person walks in, I immediately recognize his pink pigtails.

"K-Kirino-senpai?" I stammer surprised.

"Akara-san? I didn't know you worked here!" He looks just as surprised as I am. What is he doing here? Why would Kirino-senpai buy flowers?

"Can I help you?" I smile nervously at him.

"Well, I wanted to buy flowers for someone," he starts. I can't help it, but I feel a bit sad. I never told it to anyone but I really like Kirino-senpai, he's always really nice to me and he likes soccer a lot!

But it looks like he likes someone else. But who? Akane maybe? No I don't think so, it's really obvious Akane likes Shindou and I think Shindou likes her too..

So Midori then? It's possible, or it's just someone who I had never met.

"Do you have an idea already? What kind of flowers?" I ask, I try yo hide my sadness, but I can hear it in my voice.

Kirino looks a bit uncomfortable, like he didn't expect to see me in this flower shop. "I eh... Don't really know, to be honest I don't know a lot about flowers," he says embarrassed.

"Well, for what kind of person are they?" I ask carefully. Kirino blushes.

"Well, it's for a girl and she's really nice, very sweet and caring," he replies.

Okay that's it, I can't help it but I feel tears in my eyes. I thought there might be a change... But looks like its not, Kirino really likes a girl a lot.

"What are your favorites?" He suddenly asks me.

I'm kinda surprised about that question, but I still reply: "I have a lot of favorites but I like roses a lot."

Kirino thinks for a while.

"You also sell bouquets of roses, right?" I nod.

"This way." I almost whisper. Kirino follows me to the corner of the shop.

There, there are roses in a lot of colers, pink, red, white, purple, amber... And go on.  
In the end Kirino chooses some amber and pink roses, "I hope she will like them," I say.

"Arigatou Akara-san!" Kirino says. He gives me the money, 321 yen.

"D-Demo, they weren't so expensive, they were only-" I start but Kirino cuts me off.

"It's okay Akara-san."

"D-Demo..." I stammer. He walks away, to the door. I follow him, it's not fair what he just did!

Kirino suddenly turns around, like he forgot something, I almost bumped into him, there are only a few inches between us.

"Akara-san, I eh..." Kirino starts, he's blushing or is that just my imagination?

"Kirino-senpai, what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"These roses, they were for a girl, like I said before, she's really sweet and nice and caring..." He says. I know, I know Kirino-senpai, she's really nice! Love can be mean sometimes...

I don't really know what to say, Kirino looks right into my eyes, what makes me blush.  
"Akara-san, I bought them for you!" I just stare at him, stunned. Carefully Kirino gives me the roses.

I just look at the flowers and then, then before I realize what I'm doing I hug him. It's like my stomach is going to explode, I feel Kirino's arms around me, I feel safe and comfortable . Something like this, I only felt long ago with mom and dad, but now... This is the best moment of my life.

"Akara-san, I... I love you!" Kirino whispers in my ear. I close my eyes. I love you too Kirino-senpai, I love you a lot... I don't say these words but I just know Kirino heard them.  
When we break apart, I just stare in his eyes... I smile.

Then Kirino-senpai kisses me! It's my first kiss ever and I never thought it would be like this, so passionate and emotional, I close my eyes.

Right now, I only want to be here, with him... Forever...

* * *

**~ The End! ~**

Well, that was fluffy XD  
I know I'm bad with romance, but it's funny XD I hope you liked it Spring-chan!  
Minna-san! (Whoever read this) Please review! :D :D


End file.
